The use of photoluminescent materials in the context of solid state lighting is known in the art. US2014/0265921, for instance, describes that a light emitting device can include a solid state lighting source and a luminophoric medium for down-converting at least some of the radiation emitted by the solid state lighting source. The luminophoric medium may include a first material that down-converts the radiation emitted by the solid state lighting source to radiation having a first peak wavelength and that has a first decay time. The luminophoric medium may include a second material that down-converts the radiation emitted by the solid state lighting source to radiation having a second peak wavelength and that has a second decay time that is longer than the first decay time.